love actually
by cylyste
Summary: updated...pls read and review
1. Default Chapter

LOVE ACTUALLY!

**Disclaimer : I donot own any Harry Potter characters but any different characters ,are owned by me.**

Chapter 1

It was the first day of school. Hermione Granger was going to her first class- Transfiguration, along with her friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. She passed a group of Slytherins. here were 4 people- Draco Malfoy – The cutest boy in school, Pansy Parkinson – She fancied him and Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle- cronies of Malfoy.

Out of the group ,Draco Malfoy started to stare at Hermione in astonishment due to her sudden change.Hermione was now tall , slim and had straight brown hair , cut into steps.

Before starting class , Prof.Mcgonnagal , the Transfiguration teacher announced:

Professor- I want the following prefects to report to me after lunch. - Hermione Granger,

Draco Malfoy , Alex Frost , Sara Fredder ,Josh Maquash.

**Sorry about such a small chappie, I'll make the chappies longer. Pls review**


	2. Chapter 2

**This one is longer. Trust me .Pls review**

**Chapter 2**

Hermione was walking for her second class – Arithmancy. As Hermione was making her way through a deserted corridor, she was blocked by the one and only Draco Malfoy.

Draco: Hey, Granger, Where are you going?

Hermione- Arithmancy

Draco : This might sound a little strange . but you look ravishing!

Hermione: Thanx, now move

Draco:Strange isn't it , the only thing I don't have is you.

Hemione: Shove off, Malfoy!

But before Hermione could react , Draco grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into an empty classroom.

Hermione: What the….?

Draco : ssshhhhh!

And he put his hand on Hermione's mouth. Hermione stared into his grey eyes.Malfoy removed his hand and kissed her! Hermione was amazed.Was it the same Draco who hated her s much? Was it? But instead of backing away ,Hemione kissed Draco back. She put her hand around his neck. Malfoy put his hand around Hermione's waist and brought her closer.

Hermione didn't realize but Draco had taken hr robes off. Draco was a real good kisser.

They kissed until Hermione realized that she was late for her class.Hemine then with one last kiss said goodbye and they parted.


	3. chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

At dinner Hermione caught up with Harry and Ron. She didn't look good.

Ron- Hermione , are you ok? Alex said you missed one period of Arithmancy.

Harry – You don't look good.

Hermione – C'mon guys , you can't expect me to be on time everyday ! Can you!

Ron – Fine, chill girl! It's OK

Harry – Ya, eat and go to bed.

Hermione (looking frustrated) – Sorry guys. It's just that today it has been a hectic day . I have loads of homework. I'll do it tomorrow .

As Harry , Ron and Hermione were eating , Draco and his group passed the table. Draco secretly dropped a note in Hermione's robe pocket. He then looked at her and Hermione blushed.

After dinner Hermione went to bed and waited till everyone fell asleep .

She then tiptoed out of the dormitory.

**Sorry, guys but I have short chapters. Pls review.**


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4 

Hey guyz I'm back! Pls review

She saw Malfoy sitting against a wall in the bathroom. He said-

**Malfoy – **Oh ! Hermione you look beautiful!

Hermione- I couldn't wait to come.

Malfoy – Same here I just luv you so much.

Draco pushed Hermione against the wall and started kissing her. He then took off her shirt , skirt and robes.

Hermione was only in her undergarments.

Then Hermione took off Draco's clothes. Draco slowly unclasped Hermione's bra and cupped her breasts moving them around. Hermione moaned .

She then started moving her hands down Draco's chest and towards his boxers. She slid them off. They switched positions and now Draco was on top of Hermione . He slid off her underwear. Draco then entered Hermione. She started panting hard and moaned.

Then Hermione gave Draco a pleasurable moment. He moaned too.

Their love-making ended by 3 in the morning . It was one of the best time of their lives.

Next day Hermione had to tell somebody about her wild encounter. And so she did.

Guess who?

Peeps pls review and this is the best chappie length I can give.

Thanx!


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 5 

Peeps! I know I hav short chaps but unless u like my story I don't care.

So ENJOY!

Next day Hermione had to tell someone about her adventurous night with Draco. She had nobody to tell except for Ron and Harry. So she built up the courage thinking that they had to come to know someday.

Hermione – Ron , Harry I have to tell you guys something.

Ron and Harry- What?

Hermione – I uh……

Ron – Speak up.

Hermione- I spent last night with D….Dr……Draco Malfoy!

Ron and Harry who were drinking pumpkin juice , choked.

Ron- What!

Harry- What were you doing?

Hermione – We had kind of a wild night!

Ron's heart skipped a beat. He felt as if an arrow had just pierced it.

That night Ron couldn't sleep. He kept having nightmares. Draco on top of Hermione . Hermione moaning . And then kissing!

Peeps that is end of chap. I know it is short but I hope u like it. Pls review.


End file.
